The only thing mattered to Rikuou
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Kazahaya is deeply wounded but he makes it a secret. Kakei and Saiga seem to know it, but they keep it from Rikuou. Poor Kazahaya's wounds are reopened because of Rikuou! Not only that, he is nearly strangled to death by a monster!


**The only thing mattered to Rikuou**

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Gouhou Drug.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairings: Rikuou and Kazahaya, minor Saiga and Kakei

Warnings or notes: Mild swearing, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors (English is not my mother tongue), slight confusion.

Suddenly I have this idea and decided to write a fiction. Haha. I edited it… but somehow my English isn't the best. So, please accept my apologies if I cause confusion to my readers. Please review if you have suggestions, or any comment!

**:On to the story:**

Silently, Rikuou looked at the sleeping form for a full minute. Kazahaya was sleeping soundlessly as usual. The soft silky hair covered most of his pretty face. The blanket shielded most of his slim-girlish body. The beautiful gem-like eyes were closed so peacefully. It almost hurt to wake him up, even in the gentlest way. But then, Rikuou would never admit it, let alone showed it.

"…," he mentally thought of a way to wake up the sleeping Kazahaya. Smirking, he picked up one of his most heavy shoes and held it on top of Kazahaya's stomach before he let go the heavy shoe onto his torso.

As the heavy shoe landed on Kazahaya's stomach, he immediately sat up and moaned. His right hand automatically went to hold his stomach, as if he was cut. Then, he yelled at Rikuou. "You bastard!!" Rikuou walked away towards his kitchen before he could have the chance to see Kazahaya's eyebrows twisted painfully after his outburst.

Coughing violently, Kazahaya tried very hard to endure the pain that struck him at the moment. 'Shouldn't show him my weakness. That jerk… Urgh…' Kazahaya got up from his bed and went to the toilet.

This was the usual way of Rikuou to wake up Kazahaya. However, he didn't know Kazahaya was hiding something serious from him. After Kazahaya came out of the toilet, Rikuou went down to work, leaving the poor boy to weakly yell after his cruelty.

'Jeez… I hope I can last today… I won't die yet!' Kazahaya weakly followed after the serious and mature looking boy. He didn't even spare his breakfast a spare, for he didn't want to eat anything that particular morning.

"Hello, kid. Working hard again eh?" Suddenly a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves on Kazahaya's shoulders.

"Saiga-san!" The boy exclaimed, quite in a weak tone. Normally the always-wearing-sunglasses man would grab his waist instead. But this time he seemed to know about Kazahaya's secret and kept out of it.

"Good morning," the beautiful boss of theirs, Kakei flashed them a warm smile. He gave another acknowledging smile to Saiga, as if sending him messages though the smile. Saiga nodded and walked towards his usual sleeping place, not without reporting the same thing to Rikuou. The serious looking boy raised his eyebrows as usual at the report of Saiga.

"Today I have another extra job for you two," Kakei smiled and nodded at the duo.

The usual Kazahaya would have beamed around and shout 'yes' to whatever jobs they were given. However, that day he merely replied "Really?"

"Are you okay to take the job, Kazahaya?" asked Kakei, his voice was full of concern. Kazahaya nodded quickly.

"Of course!" he tried to reassure Kakei and mostly Rikuou. The taller teen shot their boss a questioning look.

'Why did Kakei have to ask that question?' he mentally asked himself. Yet his pride kept him from asking anything that would reveal his concern to that boy.

Kazahaya placed a hand over his stomach. He was wounded two days ago while accomplishing his extra job without Rikuou. His injuries were serious, but he kept it as a secret to anyone else. Of course, Kakei would have known it from the beginning since he could see the future. He hinted it to Saiga, so that the man would not glomp Kazahaya by his waist to prevent causing pain to the boy. Nevertheless, Rikuou could not see the future and thus, he didn't know Kazahaya's injuries beforehand. His action earlier had caused poor Kazahaya's wounds to reopen.

"Please look after him," was Kakei's last words to Rikuou before they set off. Rikuou frowned, and wondered what their boss meant.

After a short briefing, Kazahaya and Rikuou set off to find the special item when the night fell. Since the place they were assigned to search for this particular bracelet was so huge, they had to work on separate ways to find the item. Kazahaya went off to the left side meanwhile Rikuou covered the other.

'This place is really creepy…' Kazahaya thought as he tried to focus his empathy to sense the item. Suddenly he turned around when he sensed something else was behind him. However, it was too late. He was caught with his hands at his back by someone or rather, _something_.

"Let go!" Kazahaya tried to struggle to break free but with his injuries, he could do nothing. All his struggles ended up making his wounds bleeding again. At last, Kazahaya gave up and stayed still as he tried to endure the pain of having the wounds reopened for the second time. What a 'lucky' day for him…

"Who the hell are you…?" he asked weakly. The grip was so tight that it hurt his wrists.

"None of your business. You tried to break in the sacred area, and you must sentenced to death!" the hoarse voice replied mercilessly before the creature strangled the Kazahaya's neck, who was already week from blood loss.

"Ri…Rikuou…" Poor Kazahaya. He didn't even have the strength to shout out for help. 'I don't want to die yet!' he mentally yelled in detest.

A sudden wind gust passed between them before Kazahaya found himself falling backwards. He was feeling glad that the death grip on his neck was released. He didn't care if he landed on the floor or whatever. His eyes were so tired that he wanted to close them.

"Kazahaya!" Someone shouted his name. Kazahaya knew that person was _that_ jerk. And Rikuou managed to catch his partner's body before he hit the floor entirely.

"Rikuou…," Kazahaya mumbled weakly and coughed violently. Coughing caused his wounds to bleed further. Kazahaya nearly cried out in pain. The creature attacked Rikuou when it regained its composure. Carrying Kazahaya's limp body in one hand, Rikuou dodged the attack and counter-attacked the monster. In the end, Rikuou killed the monster without sparing a second thought.

Forcing his attention back to the half-conscious Kazahaya, Rikuou was surprised to see blood soaked most of his white shirt. He couldn't continue the mission. At that moment, only one thing crossed his mind. To go back and seek medical help for Kazahaya before it was all too late.

"He will be fine," Kakei's voice rang all over his mind now. Rikuou continued to stare at the pale yet beautiful face of Kazahaya. The teen fainted in Rikuou's arms on the way back to the drugstore. When they reached, Kakei seemed to be waiting with the medical needs and quickly went to tend Kazahaya.

Rikuou's eyes widened when he saw Kazahaya's previous wounds on his stomach. It was caused by a deep cut into his stomach, and several slight cuts on his body, but mostly aimed on his stomach. The wounds were carefully bandaged by the boy and they would have healed faster if Rikuou didn't place his heavy shoe on them.

'Idiot…why didn't you tell me?' Rikuou mentally scolded Kazahaya for keeping such important thing a secret. But, Kazahaya was stubborn. Knowing this, Rikuou could only feel guilty for what he had done. 'If I hadn't act so sadistic… maybe he didn't have to go through all these pains…' Well, all done was done. No use crying over spilt milk. So, all Rikuou could do was to take good care of Kazahaya before he was well again. It was two days before the boy was conscious again. His usually sparkling eyes opened slowly. The first thing he saw was Rikuou's eyes settled on his. Immediately, his face reddened.

"Better lay still if you don't want your wounds to 'smile' at you again," Rikuou's voice came out suddenly when he tried to sit. Kazahaya obeyed quietly, which surprised the other. Rikuou's eyebrows went up. It was rare to see a quiet and obedient Kazahaya. Usually, he would have protested. 'Probably still weak from his injuries and blood loss.' "C'mon, eat this," he put a bowl of porridge in front of the injured teen and urged him to eat.

Kazahaya's hand went for the bowl and the spoon. But unfortunately, he was too weak to hold even a spoon. The spoon fell off from his grip and dropped on the floor.

"Stupid," Rikuou rolled his eyes and picked the spoon.

"Huh? WHAT?!" It took Kazahaya a full minute to realize the insult. He roared but immediately regretted it. The bruises and cuts on his body irritated Kazahaya greatly. His eyebrows twisted as he turned his face away from Rikuou's sight with a jerk. To his dismay and surprise, he found his face been titled towards Rikuou's direction. Firm eyes stared into watery eyes. "Eat, stupid."

A spoon of porridge forced its way into his mouth as Rikuou ignored Kazahaya's struggles. Then, Kazahaya gulped the spoonful porridge. "What the…"

Rikuou's eyes were still locked onto his. Kazahaya tried to think of a way to get rid of the other's stare. But, it was Rikuou who broke away. He flashed an evil smirk.

"What…WHAT?!" Kazahaya then realized what the 'smirk' meant. "You didn't wash the dropped spoon?!" He yelled on top of his lungs. At that moment the registered pain returned and he went quiet at once. "Urgh…" That jerk… even when he was injured he won't leave him alone!

"Stop whining. Or else you want me to mouth-feed you?" Rikuou grinned evilly, enjoyed every second of teasing Kazahaya. Poor Kazahaya went very red and pouted cutely. Then Rikuou took the opportunity to kiss him briefly. It was a mere butterfly kiss.

After a few seconds, Kazahaya snapped out of his shock. "You! You…," yet, he had lost his ability to throw insults.

"I…I…I what? I didn't wash my mouth? I tasted sweet?" Rikuou laughed evilly as he teased the boy further. Before Kazahaya could protest, he moved closer to him. "You stupid idiot buffalo. Why didn't you tell me about the injuries?" he asked in a voice that sounded cold.

Kazahaya was taken by the sudden question and seriousness the other youth showed. "I… I didn't need to report anything to you!"

"Dummy, you worried me," Rikuou's voice was almost unheard. He pulled Kazahaya into his warm welcoming arms. "I will call you an idiot as long as you live."

Kazahaya was very exhausted and needed the urge to sleep suddenly. He fell asleep in Rikuou's arms after he mumbled a few names. Rikuou couldn't help but smiled. The youth really astonished him most of the time. He could be so noisy, careless, girly, and pushy sometimes. But on the other hand, he could be this cute, quiet, shy, adorable and fragile. But no matter how he would be… to Rikuou, Kazahaya would always be Kazahaya. The only thing mattered to Rikuou after _her_.

"Sleep well, Kazahaya…"

Yes… currently Kazahaya was the only thing mattered to Rikuou. The only person that brought him back to life.

**:The End: **


End file.
